NCIS : High school
by Caitlin Todd Haswari
Summary: So, this is my first story :) Yay :) It's about NCIS team in high school. I hope you'll like it :) Sorry, I suck at summary :/ And like Gibbs would said :"Never apologize. It's sign of weakness"
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS : High school **

**So, this is my first story :) It's NCIS and they are all in high school. Except Jenny and Gibbs and Ducky. Okay, so first chapter will be up this weekend, because my school is over tomorrow :) Yay! I'll just explain how old everyone is and who are they dating etc. Btw Tony and Abby are Jenny and Gibbs's kids in this story. And Tali is dead, but Ari is here ( Eli David is dead in this story). Oh, and Jimmy is Duckys son in this story. **

**Anthony Gibbs**

**Age – 17 years old**

**Girlfriend – Ziva David**

**Abbigail Gibbs**

**Age – 17 years old ( Jenny and Gibbs adopted Abby)**

**Boyfriend – Timothy McGee**

**Ziva David**

**Age – 17 years old**

**Boyfriend – Anthony Gibbs**

**Timothy McGee**

**Age – 17 years old**

**Girlfriend – Abby Gibbs**

**Caitlin Todd**

**Age – 18 years old ( she is just a few months older than everyone)**

**Boyfriend – Ari Haswari**

**Ari Haswari**

**Age – 18 years old**

**Girlfriend – Kate Todd**

**Jimmy Mallard**

**Age – 17 years old**

**Girlfriend – Michelle Lee**

**Michelle Lee**

**Age – 17 years old**

**Boyfriend – Jimmy Mallard**

**Jenny Gibbs**

**Age – 40 years old**

**Husband – Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Age – 42 years old**

**Wife – Jenny Gibbs**

**Dr. Donald Mallard**

**Age – 44 years old**

**Wife – his wife died**

**Pairings are :**

**Tiva, McAbby,Kari, Jibbs, Michelle/ Jimmy :)**

**So, hope you'll like my story ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: New girl and boy

**Sorry, guys I'm bit late with first chapter. But I went to my grandma's place this weekend and she doesn't have wifi. So, yeah this is first chapter. It's kinda short and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry if some words are misspelled :/ So, enjoy :)**

Chapter 1 : New girl and boy

Tony's POV

Ah, another year at school. Only one year left and we go to college. Well, I won't miss this school. I'll miss my friends. I reached the school and parked my car. Walking through the door I saw people hugging, talking and walking around school. I went to my locker and saw McGeek at his locker. Few guys that are in football team went to him and pushed him. They started teasing him. Oh, boy was I angry. I went over to them and punched one guy.

„Don't you ever try to tease my friend or you will be dead. So, if you want to tease my friend again, then first plan your funeral. Clear?" I asked in angry voice.

„Okay, okay man. Chill dude. We won't tease McMommy's Boy again" he teased. I punched him even harder and I think I broke his nose. Only minutes later teacher came and send boy to the nurse and send me in the detention room. I sat in empty chair. Few minutes later a beautiful girl came in. She had long wavy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. And it looked like she's been in desert for a while. She sat next to me and smirked.

„Shalom. I'm Ziva David. I'm from Israel. What's your name?" beautiful Israeli said.

„Hey Ziva. I'm Anthony Gibbs, but call me Tony. Are you new in this school? I could show you school after class." I said and smirked. She smiled back and leaned in.

„I would love that, Tony" she said. I only smiled. Classes were over pretty fast. Ziva and me had same classes and we talked a lot about everything and anything. Finally my last class was over and know I went to find Ziva to show her school. I found her by her locker with a tall boy. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in all black. I felt a little bit jelaous. I walked over to them.

„So, Ziva you never told me you had a boyfriend" I said, jelaousy filled my voice. Ziva and tall boy laughed. I looked at them confused.

„Tony, this is my brother Ari. Ari this is Tony" she said while laughing. I blushed and Ziva laughed even harder.

„Shalom Tony. I'll leave you two alone" Ari smirked and walked away. I offered Ziva my hand and she took it. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Ziva. It was amazing. She is amazing and I don't know I just feel something when I'm with her.

**That was first chapter :) Hope you liked it :) Please review. And PM me if you have any ideas you want me to use in this story ;) Next chapter will be up soon ;)**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

Oh, guys I'm so sorry. I haven't written new chapter for so long. To explain. I was at my cousins house for two weeks and they didn't have wifi and my mum didn't let me bring my laptop. Then I got sick and I was like ill for two weeks. And my laptop broke so I couldn't write :( I promise I will write next chapter soon maybe even today :) So, while I was ill I started watching old episodes of Dawson's Creek and Sasha was there :) So, I got this idea. Do you think I should do a crossover of Dawson's Creek and NCIS? Let me know if you like the idea ;)


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Ari

**So, here's chapter two. Hope you like it ;)**

Chapter 2 : Meeting Ari

Ari's POV

I walked away from Tony and Ziva. I don't like seeing my sister flirt. I was walking through parking lot when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders, and beautiful green-brown eye. And her smile. Wow, I never talked about any girl like this. She looked worried. I started walking toward her when,bam. Next thing I know, I'm on ground and beautiful girl is running over to me.

„Omg, are you okay?" she asked me as she helped me to stand up.

„Yes, I am fine. Thank you. I'm Ari Haswari. What's your name?" I asked and smiled at her.

„I'm Caitlin Todd, but everyone calls me Kate" she smiled.

„Well, Caitlin thank you for helping me" I smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled at me. I could feel myself blush a little, too.

„Nothing. You are new here, huh?" She asked.

„Yes, I moved here from Israel with my sister and my mother" I said.

„Wow, that's so cool. How old are you?" she asked me.

„I'm eighteen. My birthday was a month ago. What about you Caitlin?" I asked. I love her name.

„I'm eighteen, too. My birthday was two weeks ago" she smiled at the use of her full name.

„Nice. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked a bit curios.

„No. Well, yes. My car is at the mechanic and they said my car will be done today, but I just received a call from them and they say it will be done tomorrow" she explained.

„I could drive you home if you'd like" I said and smiled.

„ Thanks. That'd be great" she smiled as I lead her to my motorcycle. She stared at it for a minute then took a helmet I was offering her.

„You have to hold onto me so you don't fall" I said as I feel her hands around my waist . She was so close to me I'm suprised she didn't hear my heart beat so loud. I started motorcycle as she told me where she lived. It turned out she lived in same street as I did. Soon we pulled over her house and she handed me the helmet.

„Thanks for driving me home Ari" she said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and she giggled.

„Nothing, Caitlin" I smiled and drove of happily.

**Sorry, if it was short :/ Tell me what you think about my new chapter and also if I should write Dawson's Creek and NCIS crossover ;)**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry :(**

Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update again :( But let me explain. So my cousin came over. I hate her, because she copies me at everything so I keep fanfiction a secret. But that's not the thing yet. My cousin pushed me and I broke my mum's favorite vase that she got as a gift from her aunt who died. My arm was hurt so I couldn't write and my mum took my laptop. So yeah :( I'm so sorry again :( I'll try to update in few days because my cousin is leaving on Friday.


	6. Chapter 3 : Love is in the air

**Sorry guys again. I thought I could write this chapter before but my arm still hurt so ... So I hope you like new chapter :)**

Chapter 3 : Love is in the air

Tim's POV

Beep.

Second day of school. I'm so tired. I stayed up late to talk with Tony about new girl. He has a crush on her. Even though he met her only day ago. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I finished my eggs and said goodbye to my mum and my sister. I went across the street to go get Abby. She was already outside her house bouncing.

„Good morning tiny Timmy" she said as she kissed me on the cheek. You see me and Abby are dating, but our friends don't know.

„Good morning Abby" I kissed her as she put her arms around my neck. After few minutes we pulled away. I took her hand as we went to wait for the school bus.

15 minutes later

„Hey man" Tony says as me and Abby enter the school.

„Hey Tony" me and Abby said at the same time.

„What's your first class?" I ask but I don't get an answer he just waved to us as he goes over to Ziva and her scary big brother.

„Well I'll see you later Timmy" Abby said as she kissed me on cheek. I have science first. As I sit in my usual seat I see Ziva's big brother, well he is just few months older than her but still. He smiles at me as he sits next to me.

„Is this seat free?" he asks. I just nod.

„I'm Ari. What's your name?" he asks as he puts his books down on table.

„I'm Timothy, but call me McGee or Tim" I say. I see Kate walking over to her seat. She smiles at Ari and he smiles back. They both blushed. Hmm love is in the air these days.

**I know it was really short but I will try to make my chapters longer. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
